Odesta Oneshots
by julietwithnoromeo
Summary: One-shots centered in the relationship of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first Odesta fanfic, it's going to be a series of one-shots centering the relationship of Finnick and Annie. Some of it are sad some of it are happy. My one-shots are going to be inspired by some songs and if you like you could request a song. Please review. Thanks**

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

_**Chasing Pavements by Adele**_

Annie is at district seven for her victory tour. Even though she is still having her episodes, President Snow insists on making her come to the victory tour because he wants his victors to do their duty. Fortunately, Annie is having her good days, she is actually enjoying the victory party. Bust something is still bothering her, it is the closeness of Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. Ever since Annie became a tribute, she started falling for Finnick but she never told him her feelings because she knows he won't be able to reciprocate her feeling. _Who would one to be with the mad victor?_ That's what's always on her mind. But right now she is really jealous, Finnick and Johanna are talking and seems to have a good time. She wishes that she could be like Johanna, tough, beautiful and smart, no wonder Finnick likes her.

"Hey Annie enjoying the party?"Blight asked. He is another victor from seven

"Oh hey Blight, I'm good. Don't worry I'm not gonna go ballistic tonight."

"Don't say that, I'm not worried that you are going to act crazy I'm worried because you seemed upset."

"I'm just tired."

"Really? You know Annie, another reason I won my games is because I'm perceptive. I can see that you're upset not tired."

"Well..you see.."Annie looked at Finnick and Johanna again.

Blight followed her gaze and now knows why Annie is upset.

"I take back what I said you are not upset, you are jealous."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked evidently shocked by Blight's accusation.

"Come on Annie, you don't have to lie to me, I told you I'm perceptive. You like Finnick. And you are jealous of Johanna."

"That's not true."

"Is it?"

"Well even if I like Finnick it doesn't matter."

"Why is that?"

"I've had a schoolgirl crush on Finnick even before my games and when I became a tribute I fall even harder but during those times he never even noticed my feeling. To him I'm just like all those girls who are fantasizing about him. So why even bother. I should just give up, it's obvious that he is more interested in Johanna."

"Annie don't say that, you are beautiful and special. Do not just give up."

"We both know it's pointless. Who would want to be with a girl who screams at night and turn crazy in just a snap of a finger?"

"Annie you are victor and so is Finnick, he understands what you are going through. Actually all of us know the feeling. But that doesn't mean you should give up the person you love."

"So you're telling me I should fight? What if it just leads nowhere?"

"You won't know until you try."

"What about Johanna, I can't compete with her."

"Who said Johanna is your competition? Finnick and Johanna are just friends. They are closer because of their ages. So fight for your love. You might know it but you might start creeping up on him"

"Thanks Blight, you are really a nice person."

"You're welcome, now go and chase the man of your dreams."

**I know there's no Finnick and Annie interaction sorry just want to explore their relationship. So what do you guys think. Please review I will really appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_After All the stops and starts,__  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,__  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.__  
After All that we've been through,__  
It all comes down to me and you.__  
I guess it's meant to be,__  
Forever you and me, After All._

_**By: Peter Cetera and Cher**_

A girl who lost her mind during her games and a boy who lost all his will because of what happen after his games. Two lost souls who are bound to meet each other. Alone they are broken, but together they are whole. They have obstacles to face, and each time they are together something is bound to separate them.

"_Annie it's okay, I'm here, it's over. Your game is over, you're alive."_

"_No Finnick it will never be over. I may be alive but I'm not living. I can't do this anymore."_

"_Yes you can, I'm here to help you. I will not leave you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. I'll always be by your side."_

But promises are meant to be broken, especially if you are Finnick Odair and President Snow holds your freedom. He doesn't want to leave Annie alone but he has to or else his one true love will suffer.

"_Annie please talk to me. I'm sorry."_

"_Stop it Finnick."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Stop pretending as if you care about me."_

"_But I do care about you."_

"_Yeah right. I may be mentally unstable but I am not stupid. I can't believe I listened to your promises."_

"_I know I promised that I will never leave you, but I have to Annie, but even if I have to I never want to."_

"_You're lying. I saw you on TV, you are happy flirting with every Capitol women you saw."_

"_Annie that was all an act. You're the only one I care about."_

"_I don't believe you. Why would you rather be with me than to be with them?"_

"_Because you're different."_

"_Of course I'm different, I'm crazy."_

"_You're not crazy."_

"_Then why do you really care about me?"_

"_Because I love you. I don't know how it happened but you just crept up on me."_

"_Oh Finnick I love you too."_

After they tell each other they have been inseparable. They have to hide their relationship because Snow will punish both of them if the Capitol found out that their beloved Finnick Odair is with the mad victor Annie Cresta. But everybody knows that nothing can escape to the Capitol. Snow knows about the two of them and he is just looking for an opportunity to break the two apart. To make them suffer. His opportunity came in the third quarter quell.

"_Finnick please don't go. I need you. Mags shouldn't have volunteered for me. I should have come to the games with you."_

"_Annie stop that. Mags volunteered not because she thinks she will win but because she knows you have to live longer. And please don't say that you will go to the games with me, that will kill me. I know I can protect you but this time the tributes are more vicious, they are victors."_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I promise I will come back to you."_

"_Please Finnick come back to me."_

When they Finnick and the others were rescued and brought to thirteen, his mind is all about Annie. She has been held captive along with Peeta and Johanna. Everyone knows that they are being tortured. Finnick is beginning to lose it. He worries about Annie, her mind isn't strong enough from the beginning and being tortured will make her worse.

"_Did you love Annie right away?"_

"_No, she crept up on me."_

When Finnick and Annie were reunited they were indivisible. And when the day of their wedding came, they are the happiest people in the world. This is what they have been waiting for. Now, they could be together and no one can set them apart.

"_I cannot believe I'm married to you Finnick."_

"_I can't believe it either. I thought this day would never come."_

"_We've been through many trials. We've been separated too many times."_

"_And yet we keep coming back together. We faced all those trials."_

"_Yeah and now after all that has happened we are now together."_

"_Well this just means that we are fated to be together, after all."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

_Will we ever have our happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_**Pretending by Glee**_

Finnick and Annie has been together even before her games. He met her when he was walking on the beach, he saw her counting the shells she has collected. He remembered when he came back all the girls were flirting with him but she's the only one who doesn't. That made her interesting, not because he sees her as a challenge but she is special.

"_Hey, can I sit beside you."_

"_Sure, but let me just tell you I'm a boring company."_

"_No problem. I actually want everything to be silent once in a while."_

"_Okay."_

They stayed quiet, Annie counting her shells, Finnick watching the sea. He liked it, he feels free. He always felt conscious especially around girls.

"_By the way what is your name?"_

"_Annie Cresta."_

"_Well I know it's pointless since I'm sure you know me, but I'm Finnick Odair."_

"_It's not pointless."_

"_Are you really this quiet?"_

"_Just don't want to disappoint anybody"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Less talk, less mistakes."_

"_But you won't be able to say what you feel."_

"_Better that hurting anybody."_

"_You're weird Annie Cresta."_

"_I've been told."_

"_I like it."_

Their friendship blooms deeper. Annie is Finnick's strength. He survived all the terrible things he has to do in the Capitol because of Annie. He managed to go there because he knows he could always come back to District 4, to her.

"_Annie, I'm so sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For always making you wait for me. Even though you know what I do in the Capitol, you still accept me."_

"_I love you, you love me that is all that matters."_

"_Thank you. I love you Annie Cresta."_

But as time goes by, Annie is finding it hard to hide her true feelings. She felt pain every time she sees Finnick kissing somebody. Even though he tell her not to be jealous, she can't help it. She doesn't want to be kept in the dark anymore. She knows it's selfish but she's tired pretending as if they are not together.

"_Finnick, I'm sorry but I don't think I can continue our relationship."_

"_But why Annie? Is it because of what I do in the Capitol?"_

"_Yes, I know it's selfish but I'm tired Finnick. I can't wait for you forever. I love you. I want to be with you but I also want to say it to the world. I want to be able to say what I really felt about you in front of other people. I know you liked me because I was quiet but there are some things that I want to shout to the world. And one of those things is how much I love you."_

"_I'm sorry Annie. I also want to shout to the world how much I love you. I want you and only you."_

"_I think it is better for us to wait. Wait till it is our time to get our happy ending."_

"_You're right, someday we'll be able to say to the world that we are together and a time where there is no more pretending."_


	4. Chapter 4

_When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no - one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

_**Make you feel my love by Adele**_

After Annie's games, she has never been the same. She is always staring into space and doesn't want to talk to Finnick. Finnick is worried about her, she lost her light. Due to the time they spent together after she was reaped, Finnick started to fall for her and as time goes by he eventually fell in love with her. But now she doesn't want to talk to him.

"Annie, please talk to me. It's me Finnick."

"I know who you are."

"Then why don't you talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Is it because of your games? Don't worry; it's over no one will harm you now?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting as if you care about me?"

"Annie I am not acting I really do care about you."

"You're duty as my mentor is now over so stop pretending."

"Like I said I am not pretending I care about you."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I love you."

"You're just tricking me."

"No, I don't. I really love you. I will do everything to prove it to you."

Finnick did what he said. He proved to Annie that he loves her. He stays by her side, he calms her every time she has a nightmare. He is always there to make sure she is okay. He never leaves her side. He doesn't got scared when she is having her episodes. He always kisses her forehead to make her feel that she is safe. Because of Finnick, Annie feels that she is being loved again. Finnick never saw her as the mad victor. She started to believe what Finnick said to her.

"Thank you Finnick, for staying by my side, for being there for me. I love you."

"And I love you too. I told you I will do everything to prove to you that I love you. I will do everything to make you feel my love."__


	5. Chapter 5

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You'll make it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
__And I can't go back__  
__Moods that take me and erase me__  
__And I'm painted black__  
__You have suffered enough__  
__And warred with yourself__  
__It's time that you won_

_**Falling Slowly by **__**Glen Hansard**__**and**__**Markéta Irglová**_

Finnick is mentoring this year's female tribute, Annie Cresta. She is obviously not a career; he doesn't know why no one volunteers for her. Almost everyone in district four knows who Annie is; she lives with her grandmother, her parents died when she was young. Since her grandmother is old, she's the one who works for their living. Even though she is just 15 years old, she knows what suffering is, but even if she has a tough life she still has a smile on her face. One more reason why everyone in district four adores her, she always brings light to everyone. Another fact is Annie's undeniable beauty, so he knows that she will have a lot of sponsors.

Even after being reaped, Annie never lost her light. This is one thing that Finnick notices. She still has her bright smile and every time he sees her face it's as if every problem he has are gone. During their mentoring session, Finnick got to know Annie even more.

"Why is it that, when you were reaped, you didn't even cry? Even now, most tributes lost their will, but you, you never lost your light."

"Because of my grandmother."

"What?"

"When I was reaped all I think about is her. If I think of the games and my future in the games I will only lose my will to fight. My grandmother told me when she said her goodbye to me that I should not lose the Annie that she raised. I will go to the games as Annie and will go back as Annie. Even though I'm not a career, I'll do everything do win, I'm the only family she has, and I also don't want her to suffer anymore."

"You don't deserve to be here."

"Nobody does. Even you."

* * *

Finnick's client still keep on coming. He wants to focus on mentoring Annie, but Snow couldn't care less on Finnick's tributes.

"Sorry Annie if I can't give you all of my time. I'm a useless mentor."

"Don't say that. We both know that if you have a choice you won't be doing what you are you doing. Even if I don't have any idea why you aren't always around I'm sure that there's a reason for it. And you are not a useless mentor. If you are then you won't be apologizing to me for not being here most of the time."

Annie is nothing like the Capitol women that Finnick has to pleasure to make Snow happy. Finnick knows that if he disobey Snow something horrible will happen. Most of the time he wants to say no to the clients and be with Annie, but he knows better and he doesn't want to risk Annie's safety.

"Why do you treat me as if I'm not a horrible person?"

"Because you're not."

"Do you have any idea why I'm not always around."

"I'm not that naive, I hear what people say."

"And?"

"Like what I've said before, there must be a reason why you are doing what you are doing. I'm not the one to judge what you are doing. Whatever other people say, I know in my heart that you are an amazing person Finnick."

Even Finnick doesn't want to; he knows he is falling slowly to Annie. Her gentleness and kindness are the things that made him fall for her. Even though a lot of people aren't betting on Annie, he'll do everything to prove them wrong. Annie has suffered enough in her life, even though he knows that the games will change her, he'll make sure Annie will win and go back to district four and to her grandmother.


End file.
